


The Replacement of Love

by Niho



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niho/pseuds/Niho
Summary: Love is sure the most cruel thing in the world. Sena Izumi, whose love being unrequited tried to forget it and make a replacement. Could he finally forgot about his long affection for Yuuki Makoto and move on





	

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language so sorry if my grammar isnt really good.

Sena Izumi,currently a 3rd year in yumenosaki highschool. Loves Yuuki Makoto or whose he usually called “yuu-kun” feels broken for the first time in his life. His precious yuu-kun confessed his love to the transfer student,Anzu. The transfer student accept his love confession,his precious yuu-kun’s love confession. ‘I should be the one who he confessed her,why her? What thing she has that I don’t? What shes good at that I don’t”. These thoughts keep flowing in his thought as he saw the very scene of his beloved kouhai confessing to other person that isnt him.

And the next day make it worse more that he thinks about not going to school today. Its lunch break time,he just went to the cafeteria as usual. He sat in an empty seat where nobody sit in there. Suddenly,he saw his yuu-kun in the cafeteria. He grinned and about to approach the said boy but stopped when he saw Anzu is with him too.  
Makoto with Anzu looked so happily lovey dovey with each other. Other trickstars’s members congratulate him. Not only them,even other students that in the same grade or even in the same Of course the sight of it makes Izumi sick. 

‘why it had to be her?’ 

He thought bitterly as he gripped his chop stick a little too harsh.  
Arashi just about to looking for a seat when he saw Makoto and Anzu while the other Trickstar’s members sit separately for them. He thought it was weird how trickstar left one of their member but he ignore it and just looked for a seat. He sees Izumi with a very grim expression on his face. Izumi is indeed always scowling which isnt new at all,but this time is definetly different and Arashi know it. He began to sit in front of the 3rd year.

“ Izumi-chan,whats with that scary look? You’re even scarier than usual~”  
Said Arashi,trying to lighten up the mood which didn’t get any response from the person in front of him. Arashi glances a bit to where Makoto an Anzu sits together. They talks happily which didn’t seem unusual at all. But then he realizes what happen when Anzu start to fed Makoto and wipe the food on the corner of his mouth. 

“Oh,they sure looks a bit lovey dover or its just me?”

“…….”  
Izumi feels like he’ll gone crazy if he stay in there,seeing the person that supposed to be his with other person. He get up from his seat and walk back to his class,leaving Arashi alone. Arashi just silently watch Izumi’s back as he walk even further. He understand why Izumi leave him so he didn’t feel hurt or anything. Because he know that Izumi is the one that get hurt the most now.

~~~  
Class has ended and most of his classmates already leaving the class for unit activities or maybe other activities that Izumi didn’t care at all. Now,hes the only one in the class. He himself actually have unit activities afterschool but he didn’t feel like going. He just stares at the emptiness that as empty as him right now.  
An hour later,the door of his class being opened by none other than the youngest member of knight, Suou Tsukasa. The first year approach Izumi as soon as he sees the person he had been looking for. 

“Sena-senpai,there you are. I had been looking for leader as usual but then you didn’t even show yourself for an hour! I decide to look for you too and here you are,not even move from your seat. You remember that we always held unit activities afterschool,aren’t you? So could you please give a proper explanation about not being present in the said activity?”

If Izumi is in his usual mood,he’ll just answer his kouhai in his usual sarcasm. But now his heart is empty and broken that makes him couldn’t even think clearly. He just get up from his seat and leave Tsukasa alone which makes the red hair freshmen to follow him afterward.  
In their way to the studio, Tsukasa keep asking Izumi’s reason for being late and all. He decide to stop asking when Izumi just keep silent. Izumi is so quiet today which is something really rare for his bad mouthed senpai. The heavy silence makes Tsukasa feels slightly uncomfortable. He feels relief a bit as soon as they entered the studio.

“Ohhh? Sena,Suou you guys finally here! What are you guys up to? Looking for an ufo? If you are then next time let me in too! I want to show the aliens my piece of works! I want my piece of works to be spread throught the cosmos! Through the space and I’ll be the king of space in the future Wahaha ☆”

“Ritsu-channn, wake upppp. Tsukasa-chan and Izumi-chan is finally here so be a good boy and practice now. You can sleep later”

“ah….ok. But let me sleep after this bothersome practice okay?”  
Its just Knights being the usual Knights in the studio. Leo writing another song again, Arashi tried his best to wake Ritsu. Then later they just start their usual practice,Knights is yumenosaki’s pride and joy afterall so they couldn’t always slacked off even some sthought the member likes to slack off. They practice for hours in the studio, Izumi keeps making mistakes. Tsukasa was the only one that complain through the practices.

~~~

The practice finally ended,Leo is gone off first of course. He said that “I has to accompany Ruka-tan,she must be waiting for me”. Arashi and Ritsu gone home together,leaving only Izumi and Tsukasa. Izumi sigh and decide to change his clothes and go back home quickly. When hes done doing so and is about to go home,Tsukasa stops him.

“Sena-senpai,you were kinda space out when we were having our usual practice today. Are you by any chance feeling unwell?”

“…..”

Silenced again

Izumi didn’t even look him at the eyes from when he found him in class 3A,he keep looks in random direction with empty eyes. Tsukasa realizes that the person in front of him didn’t act like the sena-senpai he knew for his sharp tongue. But even though hes that kind of person, Tsukasa couldn’t help but have a “small” crush toward the 3rd year.  
He about to leave again when Tsukasa grab his arm tightly. The first year in front of him is not even that strong so he decide to slowly get off of his hand but the look on Tsukasa’s eyes stop him for doing so. He could see theres a hint of worry in those amethyst’s eyes. They keep staring at each other until Tsukasa open his mouth,

“Sena-senpai.…why didn’t you speak a word if you have any trouble in your mind that it could cause a distraction back in the studio? Why didn’t you relied to us,knights? Why you keep shut your mouth tight like that…You didn’t even look me in the eyes back in your class!”

Tsukasa clenched his fist after hes done talking,he even raise his voice a bit at his words. Izumi could see how the redhead shaking a bit,like hes on a verge of crying after saying something like that. He feels guilty but he wanted to make Tsukasa leave him so he had no choice.

“haaaa? My problem didn’t even have to do with you,kasa-kun. So now get your hands off of me and leave me with my problems” said Izumi in a tone that cold as ice. Tsukasa couldn’t help but feel hurt a bit, hands still remained on izumi’s arm.

“Kasa-kun just let me go. You’re so annoyingggggg,why you’re so stubborn?”

“Because seeing the person you like…..in pain without knowing anything is frustratingit! It frustrate me that I couldn’t even breath!”

Izumi’s eyes widen a bit

‘like?’

He thought that he heard it wrong but the embarrassed look Tsukasa give him show everything. Tsukasa’s face is now as red as his hair, he close his mouth while trying to calm himself. 

“ f-forget about those unnecessary words I blurted out! I-I apologize for raising my voice like that!” Tsukasa is about to run after he bows to Izumi. Izumi didn’t know whats gotten into him that makes him stop Tsukasa,grabbing his arm a bit too harsh. He tried to struggle but its no use, Izumi is stronger than him so he gives up. 

“kasa-kun,do you like me?” 

“wha-“

“just answer already”

At first, Tsukasa deny it but Izumi insist so he had no choice. He nod slowly,still wont look at Izumi in the eyes. They keep quiet for a moment until Izumi decide to talk again. He slowly put his hand on his kouhai’s chin so he couldn’t look away at all. Tsukasa didn’t even tried to resist again.

“ Lets going out then”. The words Izumi said make Tsukasa’s eyes widen a bit as he tried to processed it. ‘keep calm,tsukasa.there no way Sena-senpai will ask something like that. He already had someone he lik-“ the thought being stopped suddenly when Izumi put his lips on Tsukasa.  
Tsukasa couldn’t even processed what exactly happened when Izumi’s lips are on his own. He closed his eyes,hes still hestitate to kiss him back. The kiss was short but Tsukasa’s face flushed a deep red. Izumi still didn’t know what has gotten into him but somehow the embarrassed kouhai in front of him reminded him of certain someone. 

Yes,that someone is Yuuki Makoto. His yuu-kun. 

Already broken heart by the fact that his long time crush is already with someone makes him couldn’t even think clearly. He even kissed Tsukasa,who he has nothing to feels for. He actually knew that Tsukasa is really different from his yuu-kun. But what could you expect from a broken heart person that couldn’t even let go of their love?

~~~ 

After that day, Izumi dates Tsukasa. Tsukasa still really embarrassed around him but he could tell the said boy is happy. Izumi asked Tsukasa to spend lunchbreak in the rooftop,he didn’t want to see that sight anymore. Tsukasa agreed and followed him.

In the rooftop, they didn’t said a word to each other. Izumi just stared at the sky that isnt really bright. “maybe its about to rain later huh?”. Tsukasa on the other hand just read his book, Izumi thought that maybe the silence atmosphere make him uncomfortable. Izumi sigh as he got closer to the other male,hugging him from behind.  
“S-sena senpai?” Said Tsukasa,his amethyst eyes locked onto his blue eyes a moment then looks away in embarrassment.  
“Theres nothing to be embarrassed about hug kasa-kun,we’re dating afterall”. Izumi put his nose to Tsukasa’s shoulder,inhaling the scent. The scent isnt Yuu’kun’s at all. But he couldn’t said that he hate it, but he didn’t even like it too. 

Izumi kissed Tsukasa deeply,making the first year flinched. He slowly bite at the boy’s lower lip,asking for permission. Tsukasa shyly open his mouth which means hes allowed to do that. Izumi explore the area of Tsukasa’s mouth for a moment,He tried imagine the boy he kissed is yuu-kun. As the kiss goes on,the image of yuu-kun keep appear in his mind. His hallucination of Makoto makes him go a bit wilder at the kiss. 

He pulls away from the kiss,leaving a trail of saliva that connected to their mouth. Tsukasa’s face is red as he panted heavily, he tried to catch his breath. Izumi smiled to Tsukasa, but the one hes smiled at isnt him. But Makoto. Tsukasa seems to didnt realized it at all and Izumi hope it keeps like that. He intended to break up with him if he could let go of his love. The love that last so long,even until now when the love itself didn’t want him.

Izumi is about to do something further when the bell rang,its time to go to class. “Lets continue in my house later,now lets get to class” said Izumi in a whisper while helping Tsukasa to stand up. Tsukasa is of course really new in relationship,he didn’t understand at all but he nod. He decide to go along with Izumi,to deepen their relationship. But little that he know…Izumi sees him as yuu-kun, not Suou Tsukasa.

~~~  
They quickly went into Izumi’s house as planned. Tsukasa just keep looking around in the house. “I know my house isnt as big as yours so stop looking around like some lost child,okay?” said Izumi in his usual sarcasm.  
Tsukasa blushed a bit,he has been caught for looking around too much. Going to someone’s house is really rare for him because hes always in his own mansion so Tsukasa is a bit nervous to be in Izumi’s house, The house of the person he likes.

“M-my apologies,sena-senpai. I didn’t mean to makes you upset or something like that,its just…”

“just what? Kasa-kun, we are dating so stop being shy wont you?”

“yes sena-senpai…”

The guilty looks Tsukasa give him somehow wanted to makes him laugh, its cute. “Yuu-kun must be cute if he has the same look as kasa-kun right now”. He thought to himself,looks like he forgot the truth. No,its more like…He replace the truth with his delutsion,and the object of that delusion is Tsukasa.What a tragic relationship right?  
Izumi take Tsukasa upstair,to his room. He told Tsukasa to sit as he brought drinks and snacks to his room. Something has gotten into Izumi,making him couldn’t even tell a difference between reality and delusion. Without Tsukasa could even react, Izumi shove the younger boy to his bed,hovering him. Tsukasa’s struggled while trying to break free,

“S-sena senpai?! W-what are you doing…”  
“You know what people usually do in relationship right?”  
Tsukasa is confused but realized later,face as red as his hair when Izumi threw his blazer and unbuttoned his uniform. Tsukasa’s pure white chest is exposed as the uniform being taken off from his body, revealing pink nipples. Izumi played a bit with them,making Tsukasa whimpers and make sounds that didn’t fit him at all  
Right now,the Tsukasa he knew is completely aroused. The lusty expression didn’t even fit his princely face at all. Izumi is wondering why he did this stuff to Tsukasa even though he didn’t even love him. 

Ohh…maybe because he always wanted to do it with yuu-kun but of course he cant. Yuu-kun isnt his and will never be his.  
He could feel his pants tightened at the sight of the male in front of him,  
“Sena-senpai” called Tsukasa while having erotic looks on his face. Izumi gulped, he actually didnt want to go further in this relationship. He only loves yuu-kun afterall,so why do this kind of thing to the person he didn’t have any feelings for? But Izumi still wont let go of his imagination,he didn’t want yuu-kun to completely disappear.  
Izumi could feel his pants tightened but he want to hold back,he didnt love Tsukasa but he didn’t want to make him in pain. Tsukasa is still his kouhai both in school and in knights so hes still an important person,well not as important as yuu-kun. 

He slowly put a finger to Tsukasa’s entrance and thrust it slowly,he didn’t forgot to watch if Tsukasa feels hurt or no. “sorry,it will be hurt at first but it will feel good later” said Izumi,tried to make Tsukasa feels relaxed. He added fingers one by one and make sure the entrance’s loosened.  
“Turn around” said him which Tsukasa did obediently without asking things like he did before. Izumi slowly put his member to the entrance. Tsukasa could feel something hard entered him,he feels a bit afraid because of the hot sensation. 

Tsukasa is completely inexperienced afterall. When it completely entered,he thrust his member which gain a moan from Tsukasa.  
“s-sena-s-“ cried Tsukasa but Izumi put his finger to his lips,telling him to not talk indirectly. Izumi become wilder and the thrust s faster. Izumi once again couldn’t even hold himself,the image of him thrusted yuu-kun is what he saw. His beloved yuu-kun whimpered and moaned as he desperately called him will never happen. He knew yet he couldn’t accept it. So stubborn isnt it?  
Without a warning,both of them released their load.

Tsukasa is so tired that he immediately fall asleep after doing it. Izumi sigh as helet go of Tsukasa and put a blanket into him. He caressed Tsukasa’s cheek. Indeed,he is not yuu-kun. But sadly…he didn’t care anymore. Its already quite late since they went to his house because the unit activity took longer than expected. Fortunately,tomorrow is Saturday and no unit activities so its ok for Tsukasa to stay,he told him before that he already told the servants he might coming home late or not at all and the servants didn’t asked more.

~~~  
Time skip

Its been months since they are going out. No one know but the knight’s members. They congratulate both him and Tsukasa. Most of them didn’t believe that Izumi wanted to date someone that isnt yuu-kun. Tsukasa seems embarrassed but happy at their relationship.  
And Izumi could feel the heavy feels of guilt. He always did those kind of lover things to Tsukasa yet he only think about yuu-kun. 

I need to end this

The one I have feelings for are Yuu-kun,not Kasa-kun

What have I done

Kasa-kun had nothing to do with this and this is what happened,why? Why am I so stupid? Why am I hurting an innocent person that genuinely like me?

So with that, Izumi hurriedly went to the 1B,he asked Tsukasa to go to their usual sweets shop near the school. “I wanted to talk about something with you,kasa-kun. Come with me.” As they make their way to the destination,Izumi’s feels heavy like he couldn’t breath at all. He decide to tell Tsukasa everything and ended their relationship. Izumi couldn’t help but fels anxiety building up inside himself.

“so…that’s what you want to talk about?” asked Tsukasa,trying to be calm as he always did. But deep inside Izumi knew that his voice shook a little. “yes” said Izumi,not even dare to look him in the eyes. I really am a coward. Tsukasa took a deep breath to calm himself,the sight makes Izumi hurt even more. He feels like hugging the younger male in front of him but he didn’t deserve that after what he had done right?

"so sena-senpai still couldnt forgot yuuki-senpai right? Actually,these past months…  
I could feel sena-senpai being distant…we are dating and did relationship’s things,but…Its looks like you’re far away even though you’re there” Izumi couldn’t only looked at the ground,kasa-kun might hate me from now on.

“ Im sorry,kasa-kun…to involved you in this..”

“Its alright,sena-senpai.Im quiet happy for the precious time you gave to me. But happy momments have their own ending so….I don’t mind saying goodbye” said Tsukasa as he smiled bitterly,Izumi know exactly that Tsukasa tried his best to not cried in front of him. 

“I need…to go…Goodbye sena-senpai,take care. I hope you could said what you feel to yuuki-senpai. I’ll be always here to support you.” Said Tsukasa as he left, Izumi could see that his back shook a bit as he walked. I really am the worst person.

Meanwhile,Tsukasa cried silently in his room. He knew this will be happen but hes still cried. He is indeed weak. He loves Izumi too much that he even ignore about the fact Izumi being distant in their relationship. He didn’t want to make Izumi forced to do stuff so he respect the decision

Yeah  
This is for the best  
But the best for who?

~~~  
Days after the break up,Izumi decide to confessed to Makoto. He and makoto met in the school’s garden. Of course hes been rejected by him,but he didn’t feel anything. He feels relief instead. Why?  
“ I feels happy Izumi-san like me,even though you’re scary with your feelings and all haha- But Im sorry Izumi-san,I already had Anzu. Im really sorry”. Makoto said as tears slowly come out of his eyes. Izumi too for the first time in forever,cried in front of his yuu-kun. He hugged Makoto and Makoto did the same.

Thankyou,yuu-kun  
Thankyou for exist,thankyou for being the person I love the most

And with that, Izumi finally could let go of his yuu-kun. He deserved happiness with Anzu,Izumi decide to just accept and let go. He feels ton of relief,he is freed from his own delusion.  
But  
He somehow still thinking about Tsukasa.Like how he had been doing these past days, they rarely met. Tsukasa didn’t attend practice and Izumi could only blame himself for that. Everytime he went to the class,Tsukasa is not there. This is frustrate Izumi more,is it love?

“So…you were using Tsukasa-chan as replacement? How evil of you Izumi-chan” said Arashi in his serious tone,his girlishness decreased a bit. Izumi sighed as he buried his face in his hands. He wanted to meet Tsukasa and said what he wanted to said but he himself still couldn’t confirm his feelngs toward Tsukasa.

“Ne,Izumi-chan. The one who knew whether you love tsukasa-chan or no is yourself. I can only said that you should said you love him or not to him~ if you said you love him then go with it and don’t ever let out cute kouhai cried” said Arashi  
That’s Right  
I need to tell him

~~~ 

“yes? Ah…mother. You will take me to Italy,huh?”  
“I see, I think I’ll take the offer on th-“  
“KASA-KUN”  
“eh? Mother,my apologize but I need to hang up first. I will give you a call after I finished a conversation here. Yes,talk to you again”  
Izumi panted heavily, he just ran everywhere around the school to look for Tsukasa. He even asked almost everyone include those he didn’t even know. “ Sena-senpai…?” said Tsukasa, theres a hint of happiness but also…sadness in his voice. It pained Izumi to hear that.  
Without thinking, Izumi quickly hugged the younger male. The feeling of not wanting to let go….The feeling of wanting Tsukasa to be always here…this is love right? It has to be it.

“kasa-kun I….”  
" I dont know what happen but looks like I fall for you during that time,kasa-kun. I already confessed to yuu-kun and he reject me of course. I feel nothing but relief I wonder why. Im sorry about everything,I'll try to be more considerate this time. I'll try my best to show you the proof if you still doubt me. I'll try and try even if you hate me"  
Tsukasa went silenced. Never once that Tsukasa hate Izumi for what he had done. Tsukasa only want Izumi to love him genuinely,not to force him to be completely his when his heart didn’t said so. Both of them cried. Cried and hugging each other,the mix feeling of joy,relief,wanting dwelled inside them.

“I’ll forgive you,sena-senpai. No…Im glad that you want to love me,Im glad that finally you aknowledge me as Tsukasa…not Yuuki-senpai”

“Yeah,kasa-kun. That was horrible of me. Now,I would never let you go. Let stay together from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh....this is my first fic so yeah I hope you enjoy-  
> sorry for this shady fanfic tho


End file.
